


Birthday Presents (Sam, Age 11)

by rei_c



Series: Cannibalism Aside (Samn) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Come Eating, Extremely Underage, Food Issues, Frosting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Prostitute Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Relationship Negotiation, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Teasing, Underage Sex, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sam's eleventh birthday, with Dad hunting some kind of cat spirit two states away, Dean's baby brother licks homemade buttercream frosting off of one finger and says, <i>When are you gonna fuck me?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents (Sam, Age 11)

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is ELEVEN, I cannot stress how extreme this weecest is, okay?

On Sam's eleventh birthday, with Dad hunting some kind of cat spirit two states away, Dean's baby brother licks homemade buttercream frosting off of one finger and says, _When are you gonna fuck me?_

Dean can only stare. It's not -- he's going to hell because Sam's freaking eleven and Dean's thought about it already, he has, wonders what Sam tastes like, wonders what noises Sam will make, wonders how tight his little brother's hole is gonna feel around his dick. 

_I didn't break you, Dean, did I_? Sam asks, and he sounds concerned. _You had to know it was coming._

 _No one's coming_ , Dean mutters, mouth on autopilot as he just -- thinks about it. Sam's heels are going to dig in his back, hopefully they'll leave bruises, and Dean's looking forward to that, understatement of the century, but he wants Sam to ride him, too, that tiny package of filthy power fucking himself on Dean's dick like it's the only thing Dean's good for. And fuck, Sam's got the most talented hands; his fingers are going to feel fucking awesome inside of Dean, stretching him, playing with him, that sinful mouth of his following, getting him dripping wet with it.

 _Shit_ , Dean says, voice weak. _I mean, yeah, Sammy, I hoped, but._

Sam smiles at Dean, bangs falling over one eye. _You and me, Dean_ , he says. _Forever, in every way_. Dean can't help but smile at that, feels a low burn start up in his belly. _So_? Sam asks. _When_?

 _You're too young_ , Dean says, an instant reply that every part of him rebels against. He doesn't want to wait, wants to bend Sam over the table right the fuck now and eat Sam out like it's the only way he'll live one more goddamned minute. 

_So next year, then_ , Sam says. He reads the stubborn set to Dean's shoulders, the thoughtful cant to Dean's eyebrows, and says, _You started tricking when you were almost twelve. Why can't we fuck when I'm almost twelve_?

 _I did it for_ , Dean starts to say, doesn't finish the thought because they both know what he means. I did it for you.

Sam grins, wide and easy and stupid with affection. _I know_ , he says, _and I want to do this for you. For us. Need you, Dean._

With that, Sam gets up, comes around the table and makes a place for himself in Dean's lap. Dean accommodates him without a thought, arms wrapping around Sam, inhaling the smell of him until the only thing filling his lungs is Sam, fuck oxygen. Sam wriggles on Dean's lap, somehow manages to find the perfect angle to tease Dean's dick to full hardness.

 _Little slut_ , Dean murmurs, smiling against Sam's skin. _Fine. How 'bout your birthday next year?_

 _We can do other things before that, though, right_? Sam asks. 

Dean isn't fooled by the innocent look Sam's wearing, not one bit, not when he coached Sam into perfecting it. _What're you thinking?_ he asks Sam. _What crazy idea have you got rattlin' around in that dirty mind of yours?_

 _It's my birthday_ , Sam says. _So for my present, I wanna make out with you and jerk you off and then lick your come off my hand. For now_ , Sam adds, wicked grin curving up the corners of his mouth, eyes dark and hungry. _Day's still young_. He's on Dean's lap, knows exactly and instantly how Dean feels about this idea, and as one hand snakes down into Dean's underwear, Sam kisses any remaining rational thought out of Dean.

Sam tastes of cake and frosting and smoke and he moans when Dean thrusts up into his fist like he's the one getting a handjob. They don't stop, Dean would find it impossible; now that he's had a taste of Sam's mouth, now that he's nipped at Sam's tongue, now that his baby brother's lips are wide open and gasping for him, he's never going to be able to stop. He kisses Sam like he might die if he doesn't and his orgasm takes him by surprise. 

Dean presses his forehead against Sam's, pants for breath, and gets worried the instant Sam leans backwards. He opens his eyes, desperate to make sure that Sam's okay, that he's not disgusted with what they've just done, and their eyes are locked together as Sam brings his hand up to his mouth, up to those kiss-swollen and spit-shiny lips, and licks a long stripe up his palm, swallowing down Dean's come.

 _Fuck_ , Dean says. 

_Not until I'm twelve_ , Sam says, _apparently. Your rule. Unless you wanna change it._

For the longest moment, Dean watches his brother, then he lets out a laugh, shakes his head. _You're not gonna get me to budge on that one, Sam_ , he says. _But there are a hell of a lot of things we can do without the actual fucking and you're gonna be an expert in all of them by this time next year._

Sam finishes licking his hand clean, little kittenish glimpses of Dean's come on his tongue like it's Dean's birthday and not his. A year. Dean might still be popping wood with every change of the breeze and he knows Sam, knows how Sam prides himself on his mind but sinks into his flesh, every inch of his physicality, whenever he's given the chance. A kid finishing puberty, one of the most sinuous and sensual people that Dean's ever known just starting it -- they'll be lucky if they do anything but fuck for the first few weeks after Sam's birthday. Thank god Dean'll still be young enough to give Sam everything he deserves, everything he wants. 

He might need to stock up on viagra anyway. Sam's fucking insatiable when he wants to be.

 _What're you thinking_? Sam asks, changing his position on Dean's lap, straddling him now. 

_Thinking about getting us both cock rings_ , Dean says.

Sam presses little kisses to the underside of Dean's jaw, humming thoughtfully. He pulls back, grins at Dean, and says, _And you call me a slut_ , before taking Dean's mouth, slower this time, dirtier with the taste of Dean in his mouth, overriding the frosting, the chocolate cake. 

_My slut_ , Dean murmurs, holding Sam tight, burrowing his face into the curve where Sam's neck meets shoulder and biting down hard. Sam's gonna wear bruises for his birthday, marks of Dean's claim, and the thought shouldn't get Dean hard again but it has. _Mine._

 _Yours_ , Sam says, and reaches back into Dean's underwear. _Forever._


End file.
